This invention relates to an automatic machine for making stone fruit biscuit, particularly to me which makes stone fruit biscuit in seven consequent steps, that is, material reserving, material restoring, planing, sucking, moulding, baking and cooling.
One object of this invention is to provide an automatic machine for making stone fruit biscuit which applies two material conveying tube rows 210 and a cutting blade to alternatively cut and refill the material the material being cut in a uniform thickness.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic machine for making stone fruit biscuit which applies a suction means to convey the planed stone fruit biscuits to a moulding means.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an automatic machine for making stone fruit biscuit which may coat the base and surface dough to the stone fruit biscuits conveyed by the suction means.
Yet still another object of this invention is to provide an automatic machine for making stone fruit biscuit which applies a cooling means to from the moulded stone fruit biscuits in a curved shape.